


You'll always have me

by spidermecc



Category: Blasnior, Simona
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermecc/pseuds/spidermecc
Summary: Okay so I wrote this right after the episode with the kiss in the bar. I wrote half of it and then I just didn't know how to proceed, so I left it for a week but I felt like I had to finish before something happened in the show bc it would feel weird to finish it if I knew something else happened on the show. So the ending is weird and rushed and maybe ooc idk, sorry.





	You'll always have me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this right after the episode with the kiss in the bar. I wrote half of it and then I just didn't know how to proceed, so I left it for a week but I felt like I had to finish before something happened in the show bc it would feel weird to finish it if I knew something else happened on the show. So the ending is weird and rushed and maybe ooc idk, sorry.

It had been two weeks since Blas had kissed Junior and then ran off. Junior still hadn’t heard a word from him. Every time they ran into each other at the bar, Blas was always gone two seconds later. Junior had tried talking to him countless times, but no luck. He’d voiced his misery for both Romeo and Simona and both of them told him that maybe it would be good for him to try and move on, since Blas didn’t seem like he would get back together any time soon.. maybe never. 

So Junior had decided to stop being clingy and sad all the time. He had decided that he was going to take his brother and friend’s advice and try to move on, and forget him. 

So when one of his earlier one night stands, Nicolás, texted him and asked him if he wanted to meet up for coffee, he said yes. Surprisingly he actually quite liked the guy. He was smart, funny, and amazing in bed. Junior wasn’t under the impression that he was ever gonna love Nicolás like he loved Blas, but he was really sweet and Junior could tell that Nicolás really adored Junior, which was nice after all this time. Junior had forgotten how nice it was to have someone you could tell about your day, who listened and actually cared. He’d forgotten how nice it felt to be held and caressed. The only problem was that every time he was lying next to Nicolás, closing his eyes, he always saw Blas. Always. 

But Nicolás knew about his history with Blas and he was very patient and understanding. But Junior had told him last night that they had to end things. He wasn’t over Blas and he didn’t want to hurt Nicolás. Nicolás was more than understanding, and said that they’d still be friends. And if Junior ever got over Blas, he’d still be there, waiting. Junior wished he didn’t have to hurt Nicolás’ feelings, but better now than stringing him along.

Nicolás had spent the night, third night in a row, also the last night, and they were having breakfast together when Blas walked in through the door, talking to Dante. At first Blas didn’t see Junior.. or Nicolás. 

“Hey bro, hey Nicolás, how are you” Dante yelled, which made Blas look up and see them. 

“I’m good, thanks, how about you Dante?” the blond guy answered. 

Blas had no idea who the guy was, but all he could think of was getting as far away from Junior as possible. He’d tried to stay away from him for weeks now, but when Dante kept pushing, he finally agreed to coming over for breakfast. Dante had assured him that it would just be the two of them. 

“Mind if we join you for breakfast?” Dante asked Junior and the blonde.

Blas could have killed Dante right then and there. But of course how was he to know? Blas hadn’t told him about the kiss at the bar, and as far as Dante knew, Junior and he were in a good and friendly place at the moment. 

So Blas sat down next to the blonde, introducing himself and giving Junior a quick nod and then looking away again. He simply couldn’t look at Junior for more than a few seconds before he felt like breaking down and begging him to take him back. But he had to be strong, Junior and him were no good together. 

He couldn’t stop wondering who the blonde was. He was talking to Dante as if they’d known each other for ages, but Blas had never met or heard of the guy before. Apparently his name was Nicolás. He couldn’t help but wonder how Junior and him knew each other. 

“So how do you two know each other” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“We actually met through a friend and we just hit it off. Took me a while, but I finally convinced him to go out with me” Nicolás grinned, looking at Junior. 

Junior smiled back at him, and kept eating his toast. 

Blas almost choked on his coffee. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of them actually dating. He’d supposed that they were friends, or.. or what? What had he expected? The thought of Junior seeing someone had never crossed his mind. 

Blas could feel his heart sinking. He could barely breathe, let alone answer the damn guy. His first instinct was to punch the guy. Blas wasn’t a violent guy, not at all, but the urge just overwhelmed him. He could literally punch the guy right here and now and drag him out of the house. 

Blas could tell that Junior wasn’t doing this to make him jealous. The whole ‘Fausto’ thing had been a miserable attempt to make Blas jealous, which obviously didn’t work, since Blas knew from the get go that Junior was making him up, but still, he found it adorable that Junior was trying to make him jealous. But this was different. Junior wasn’t saying anything or even looking at him, and Blas didn’t doubt for a second that Nicolás really liked Junior. The way he was staring at him was nauseating. 

The thought of this.. this.. pendejo kissing Junior, holding him, sharing secrets and inside jokes, made him physically ill. 

“Anyways, I gotta run. It was nice to meet you Blas” the blonde said, whilst getting up. Junior walked him to the door, and Blas didn’t have the heart to look. He didn’t want to see them kissing or hugging, he thought he might actually die if he saw that. Was this how Junior had been feeling this whole time seeing him and Fran together? But surely Junior must have known that Fran never meant anything to him? It was a desperate attempt to get over Junior, needless to say it didn’t work at all.

Fran was of course old news. Blas had eventually gotten sick of pretending to want to be with him. He’d really tried to give him a chance, but his heart wasn’t in it, and he couldn’t keep stringing him along. 

As soon as Nicolás left, Junior said a quick goodbye and went up to his room. As not to arouse suspicion from Dante, Blas finished his breakfast and then excused himself to go to the bathroom. As soon as he was upstairs he knocked on Junior’s door. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say, all he knew was that he needed to be alone with Junior, just for a few minutes. 

“Hey can I come in?” Blas asked cautiously.  
Junior was lying in bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up in surprise and said: “Yeah, sure”, whilst putting away his phone.  
Blas wondered if he was already texting Nicolás. 

“So.. Nicolás seems like a nice guy, huh?” Blas said, trying to sound cool, but definitely failing in every way - “Is he your boyfriend now?”  
“What do you care?” Junior muttered, barely looking at him.   
“Of course I care Junior.. I’ll always care” he answered, without even having time to stop himself from saying it. 

“Blas just stop it. I’m done with your mindgames. First you dump me, then you get a boyfriend THEN you kiss me and tell me you still love me, but ignore me for weeks, and now you’re jealous?! What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” Junior said, while his eyes were watering up. 

 

Blas could tell how much Junior was hurting, but he didn’t know what to do or say to make it better. Junior was right... He didn’t have the right to be jealous, he didn’t even have the right to ask Junior about his new boyfriend. 

“You’re right.. I’m sorry Junior” he said and headed for the door. 

“Blas .. wait” Junior grabbed Blas’ shoulders and turned him around. 

“Blas I love you. I have loved you for years and I will still love you years from now. But I can’t do this. Tell me what you want me to do? I’ll do whatever you want. If you want to be friends, I’ll do that. If you want me to stay away, I’ll do that, hell I’ve been trying to do that, even though it hurts me every day that goes by, and I don’t get to see you or talk to you. But I need to know, because I can’t keep trying to move on, and then as soon as I see you I’m right back to where I was five months ago. Tell me what you want Blas” Junior was practically begging him.

Junior’s words were like a knife to Blas’ heart. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He loved this boy more than anything and he couldn’t keep fighting it. 

“I want you Junior” he breathed

“You have me. You always will” Junior answered. Tears were falling down both of their cheeks.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off Blas’ shoulders.   
He couldn’t hold it anymore and pulled Junior in for a kiss.   
A kiss that meant ‘I am yours, and you are mine .. forever’.


End file.
